BLOOD ON THE DANCEFLOOR Sick Days
by Sakuraumiyuki
Summary: Jayy Get's sick, and Dhavie decides to take care of him. What will happen?
1. Chapter 1

Blood on the Dance floor Sick Day

This Is my first fanfic, so sorry if I mess up… I have a sneeze fetish, so it's mostly going to be stories like this.

Disclaimer: I do not own Jayy Von Monroe or Dhavie Vanity..Or BOTDF for that matter.

WARNING: Messy sneezes and pure Gayness!

Jayy Von Monroe X Dhavie Vanity

CHAPTER 1

Dhavie's P.O.V

I awoke to a sound of sneezes; I turn my head to the sickly pale boy next to me, the bed jolted with every sneeze that the boy made."Dhavie? "Came a raspy voice. Then it hit me…Was this boy, Jayy Von Monroe, half of Blood On The Dance floor, a.k.a, my boyfriend, sick? "Hey Jayy, are you okay?" He just gave me a miserable look that told me no."Sorry, did I wake you?" he asked too slowly for comfort. "It's okay, are YOU alright? You seem ….What is the word I'm looking for?" Jayy's breathe hitched as he was getting ready for another sneeze." HuCHOOO!Ugh, sick?" He said as he was getting ready for another sneeze." Yeah! That's the word I was looking for! " I got up and gave him a tissue." Here you go." He gladly took it and blew his nose wetly into it. "On second thought, I'll just get you the whole box." He looked at me and chuckled, sending him in a coughing fit. "Hey man, you need to take it easy." He just gave me a weak glare and laid back down. "I'll be fine after some sleep" I couldn't help but give him a look of concern. He WAS my boyfriend AND best friend, I couldn't help it! Jayy took notice of this and said." I'll be fine Dhavie, I promise." "You promise Jayy? Because if you feel really bad you'll let me know right?" He answered with a hot, wet sneeze." I'll take that as a yes." I got up and got him some medicine and another box of tissues. He took them with a weak 'thank you' smile." Night my cuddly bear." I smiled." Good night my Dark Angel." I kissed the top of his head softly and drifted to sleep.

END: thank you! Leave comments if I should continue! :) BOTDF4EVA


	2. Chapter 2

Blood On The Dancefloor Sick Days

WARNING: Messy Sneezes and Pure Gayness!

Disclaimer- I don't own BOTDF or anyone in it!:(

Jayy Von Monroe X Dahvie Vanity

Sorry guys I havent been posting, ive been busy and I also dint know how to post the other chapters,lolz, well, here you go!:)btw, I know sally wasnt like this, she just is in my story.

CHAPTER 2

Dahvie's P.O.V

I awoke to my ringtone "Candyland". I wonder who was calling me at...5:28 In the morning! Wait, Jayy is still asleep!I grabbed my phone and ran out to the living room so I didn't wake Jayy up.

"Who the hell is this?" I tried to keep my voice down.

"Hey Dahvie baby, did you you miss me?" . It's the bitch who tried to hurt Jayy and me!The Devil's whore!The succubus from hell!The harlot who cheated on me!Sally Stitches!

"You have a lot of balls to even say my name you slut!"I started to get really pissed. What does she want?She cheats on me and left me and the band!She has a lot of guts calling me!

"Oh hush now, you still mad because of that?Live and forgive ,I called because I want you to forget the Man Whore and come back to me." Is she Fuckin serious? And did she just call my Jayy a man whore?That Bitch!

"Are you out of your fuckin mind?Why the hell would I want you? I rather strangle you than even lay eyes on you!" I couldnt hold my anger back, I ran outside of the house so I wouldn't wake Jayy.

"But you have to see me to strangle me my beautiful boy. Besides, I know you miss touching me, kissing me, licking me." That's it, this bitch was going down!

"Miss you?Your name just makes me wanna throw up!Don't ever call me,or see me, don't even look at me! If you do I'll kill you,you got that bitch?!" I just wanted to throw my phone away.I was about to when I heard her say,

"I got that,as long as you know your conditions don't incude knows, I might have to pay him a little visit." I snapped.

"Don't you even think about it!You don't bring Jayy into this!If you even show your disgusting self anywhere near him, I will seriously find you and kill you!" She was taken aback by this.

"Why him?Im so much more prettier and hotter than him!" I just laughed.

"Because atleast he has a soul! He's nothing like you, he's the best thing that ever happened to me, and I won't let you touch him!" I heard her throwing a tandrum in the background.

"I will make you mine!If it's the last thing I do!" I only had one thing to say to her.

"Bitches get Stitches, go fuck yourself."And I ended the call."HeChoo!" That made me jump.

"Dahvie, Who wad dat?"Oh, Its was just Jayy. "Noone you need to worry about, let's get you back to bed before you get any sicker, ok?" He looked at me in disbelief, But gave up because he was tired.

"Ok, Bud probise be dat if anyding wad wrong, you'll tell be." I looked into his beautiful eyes.

"Ok." I took him Into the house and walked him to bed. After he was tucked in I got in my side of the bed. I held my beautiful boy close to me as I drifted close to sleep. The last thing I heard was Jayy saying.

"I love you."I only had enough time to mumble I love you too.

BOTDF!:)


	3. Chapter 3

Blood On The Dancefloor Sick Days

WARNING: Messy Sneezes and Pure Gayness!

Disclaimer- I don't own BOTDF or anyone in it!:(

Jayy Von Monroe X Dahvie Vanity

Big thanks to AutumnSoulEater!Without her, I wouldn't know how post the 2 chapter!:)Thank you!:)

CHAPTER 3

Jayy's P.O.V

Ughhh, my head hurts, my nose is stuffed, and ive been sneezing like a bitch with pepper! I opened my eyes and turned my head to the clock. It's 10:00 A.M. Since it was my turn, and It was technically still morning,I figured it was about time for me to get up and make breakfast for Dahvie, who was still asleep. I wonder who Dahvie was talking to last, he seemed really pissed. I should ask him about it later.I tried to sit up and get out of the bed, then my head throbbed and my nose started to tickle.

"Hepchu!Hetchuu!Ah...ha...Ahpchew!" I thought my nose literally flew off!Fah That hurts! Dahvie woke up and looked at me.

"Jayy, are you ok? That sounded pretty painful."No shit Sherlock.

"Ib fide, Just-" I didn't have enough time to finish because I was soon sneezing my ass off again. My hands flew to my face so I was prepared for what was just sat there with a worried look on his face.

"Akchew!Hepchu!Ah...huh.."The last sneeze was stuck in my nose. Dahvie saw this and left the room.

He came back after a few minutes with a feather.

"Here jayy, move your hands."I was curious, but what was he going to do?I moved my hands.

"here Jayy, this may tickle abit, but it will help." He slid the feather under my nose. He teased the rim of my nose with the feather. My breath started to hitch.

"Da-ha-ha-v-vie, wha-at?" He started to play with my nose, sliding the feather in and out, and swished it abit.

"It's ok Jayy, just try to breathe through you nose."Easier said than done. But I did, and then I started to drool."Ah...huh-uh...ah..ha.."Dahvie flicked the feather under my nose one more time.

"AH-HU"And then I exploded.I shoved my face right into Dahvie's chest and started my sneezing fit."Hatcheww!Acheww!Hepchu !Akchew!Ah-Ahchew!" As my sneezes slowly stopped, I felt the mucus drip down my face, and I remembered I sneezed on Dahvie and my face went red.

"Dahvie!I'b so sorry!I didnt bean to do that!"I began to blush could I sneeze on my boyfriend?! He was just trying to help me! He will probably never-My thoughts were stopped when I felt a soft piece of tissue paper on my nose.

"Blow."Dahvie was holding the tissue to my face.I was hesitant because I would be blowing my nose in Dahvie's hand, but he gave me the Just-Do-It look, so I obeyed his order.

"Ffrsssssh"After I was done blowing my nose, Dahvie rolled up the Tissue and threw it away.

"there, isn't that better?" He just gave me the biggest smile I have ever seen.

"Yeah, thank you." He crawled over to me and gave me a hug,then kissed my forehead.

"You stay in bed, i'm gonna take a shower and make breakfast." He got off the bed.

"No, it's my turn to make breakfast, It should be done by the time you get out of the show-"My head throbbed again as I tried getting up.

"It's fine, I like cooking." Now THAT was a lie.

"Bullshit."He just laughed and told me to lay down.

"I'll come get you when It's ready."But by the time he left, I was already falling asleep.

BOTDF!:)


	4. Chapter 4

Blood On The Dancefloor Sick Days

WARNING: Messy Sneezes and Pure Gayness!

Disclaimer- I don't own BOTDF or anyone in it!:(

Jayy Von Monroe X Dahvie Vanity

CHAPTER 4

Dahvie's P.O.V

I made some eggs and bacon for me, and some soup for Jayy. I know he's not throwing up, but I like to be on the same side. I walk into our room and my dark prince was sound asleep. He is sooo cute! It makes me feel bad that I had to wake him up...ok maybe later. I set his bowl by his bedside table and quickly ate mine. He just the cutest!

"Knock Knock." I heard a knock at the front door. I set my plate and fork in the sink and walked towards the front door. I slowly opened it to find the queen of bitches, the harlet for the devil, the- we already went through this. I tried to shut the door, but she stuck her foot in the doorway.

"Move your fucking foot before I break it." I tried to stay calm, I don't want Jayy to hear and worry.

"Dahvie! My beautiful baby boy!" She tried to hug me. I just pushed her back and she fell on her ass.

"Don' . ." I was ready to break. Not as in break down and beat the shit out of her, but as in break down crying. Seeing her face to face, I remember all the things she did to me, the pain she put me through. Part of me wants to kill her, the other part wants me to bring my knees to my chest and cry my eyes out. If she touches me again, i'm scared I just start bawling.

"Awww, poor Dahvie. Still wont admit you want me?" She tried to touch my cheek, and I started crying. The next thing I knew, I heard someone yell my name. The bitch was tackled out of the house and someone was wailing on her face.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY DAHVIE!YOU MADE HIM CRY DIDNT YOU?!" I was shocked, the person beating Sally was Jayy. He just kept hitting her, repeating the first words I cared for since she appeared at my doorsteps today. I didn't want Jayy to be a murder, no matter how much I wanted the Bitch to be dead.

"JAYY STOP!It's ok!I'm fine!Just, please..."I tried to get the words out clearly through my sobs.

He must've stopped, because I felt Jayy holding me, rocking me, singing to me until I calmed down. I was still shaking a bit, but I stopped crying. I looked at the door, and the bitch ran like hell.

"Jayy...I'm sorry, I woke you up." He chuckled and looked at his face red as a cherry.

" Dahvie, that is the last thing I want you to apologize for. Why-" He started to cough hard.

"Jayy, are you alright?" He looked at me with weary eyes, and fainted.

"JAYY!JAYY WAKE UP!JAYY!" I felt his forehead, and found that it was hot.I panicked, I called 911 and tried to stop crying again.

"Jayy, I'm sorry!It's my falt! If I didnt wake you up, You-" I felt his hand on mine. He just smiled. He was still unconscious, yet still worried about me. This is exactly what I didn't want to happen.

"Jayy...you idiot!" I cried even harder, and then the paramedics came and brought him into the ambulance. I went in as well and held his hand tight.

"Jayy, please don't leave me. Please! I don't know what I would do without you!I'm sorry!" My tears wouldn't stop falling. I felt his hand move alittle, and he was .Smiling.

BOTDF 4 EVA!:) What's gunna happen next? Follow or leave comments to find out!


	5. Author's Notes Part 1

Sakuraumiyuki

Author's Notes/ Updates!

HI!:) I'm Sakuraumiyuki. Sadly, I still don't own BOTDF:((LOL). If your like me, you don't read this part of the story. I take one good look and say, ….. , to what I wanted to talk about. I think you all for reading my BOTDF fiction, I should be posting more often now. I lost motavation and inspiration until latley, so ive been getting to that. So far Ive been making up my BOTDF story as I go, but I feel Like it halfway done, and decided to think of I deas for my next story. EVERYTHING is going to be a sneezefic ok, that's my 't hate. Im really Into bands, especially Rock bands and such. So down here Is where I will post the suggestions. I want YOU guys to choose which one I should do first.

-Black Veil Brides(Favorite Band:))

-Asking Alexandria

-Motionless In White

-Falling In Reverse

-Sleeping With Sirens

-Mariyln Manson

-In This Moment(Though Im not use to doing girls,no pun intended.)

And Exceptions,Youtubers

-Smosh

-DesandNate

-Shane Dawson(Ill Find him a partner)

-Onision

-Nigahiga

-Pewdiepie

-Fred(?idk)

-Bryan Stars

I can't think of any others right now, maybe later, We'll see. Also, I won't be post for awhile, because me and my family are moving, and my family doesnt know about my "Sneezething."lolz, trying not to leave any evidence when my parents look through my computer. But I will try to get these things in for you!:)

So Follow me and Comment!:) Or just do one or the , nice meeting you!:)


	6. Chapter 5

Blood On The Dancefloor Sick Days

WARNING: Messy Sneezes and Pure Gayness!

Disclaimer- I don't own BOTDF or anyone in it!:(

Jayy Von Monroe X Dahvie Vanity

This is my last chapter so I hope you all like it!:) Please go back to the previous page and chose which one I should do for my new story.:)

CHAPTER 5

Dahvie's P.O.V

As I waited for news in the waiting room, I paced around the room. It was about an hour later until I heard any news about Jayy. Is he ok? Will he die? It's all my fault! The doctor came and called my name.

"How is Jayy, Is he alright?" The doctor gave me a stern look, and then his face soften and became a smile.

"He'll be just had a high just needs plenty of liquids and rest and he'll be better in no time." I sighed in relief. Thank god it was just a fever. He will be fine.

"Can I see him?" The doctor nodded, and I walked fast to Jayy's room. I opened the door slightly to see Jayy asleep. I slowly walked over to his bed and sat in a chair next to Jayy.

"Thank god your alright, I don't know what I would've done without you." I closed my eyes and started crying again. Then I felt a hand wiping away my tears. I opened the and my eyes were meet by a pair of beautiful Blue eyes.(he has contacts in)

"Dahvie." Jayy's voice was raspy and broken. I took his hand and held tight.

"Jayy, I'm sorry!It's all my fault your here! I'm so-" I felt Jayy's lips against mine.

"Dahvie, I thought I told you I didn't want you to apoligize for thing like 's no- not y-your f-fa-fault." His breath started to hitch and I grabbed a tissue and handed it to him.

"Atchew!" He burried his nose into the tissue and gave a honking nose blow.

"Seems like that cold is doing much more harm than we though. I will gladly tak it from you." I grabbed his face and gave his a huge kiss. He tried to pull away because he needed to sneeze. I Held on tight and looked into his innocent eyes. He looked so scared and confused, until he couldn't hold back anymore and sneezed right into my mouth.

"Atchump!" He tried to muffle it all much as he could, which resulted in him blowing snot all over my face. I let go and he pulled back. He grabbed tons of tissues and tried to wipe the snot off my face, smearing it across my face in the process.I was so shocked I couldn't even talk.

"Dahvie, I'm so sorry!I didn't mean too!" He was mortified. But I found my words and somehow calmed him got better and was well enough to leave the hospital. And I treated him to icecream, Watermelon flavor. I got him home and put him to bed.

"Sleep with me!" That sly demon got me into his arms and then his pants. I have a feeling evrything will be fine, after I get this tickle out of my throat.

The Next Day

"Hechew!" I held a tissue to my nose.

"Looks like you caught my cold." I puted and Jayy came over and sat beside me on the bed.

"Awwww it's okay, I'll take good care of my little death." I smiled and layed in his arms.

" I guess as long as I'm with you, i'll take this lovely death." I fell asleep in his arms and he layed my head down.

"Good night My Petite Morte." He said and kissed my head.

BOTDF 4 EVA!:) THANKS FOR READING!:)


End file.
